


Red Robe

by FrozenSeas



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSeas/pseuds/FrozenSeas
Summary: Even without his memories it was hard to let go of a lot of things for Taako. However, there was one thing he never let out of his sight no matter what, even if the static in his brain made it hard to look at it on his worst of days.Lup's Robe.





	Red Robe

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fic I wrote randomly the other day after drawing Taako in the first outfit I drew for him that had a red torn up infinity scarf.  
> And me being me a developed a entire headcanon/story on why he had it that's only a /little/ angsty.

Even without his memories it was hard to let go of a lot of things for Taako. However, there was one thing he never let out of his sight no matter what, even if the static in his brain made it hard to look at it on his worst of days.

Lup's robe.

During their many cycles they quickly discovered that they couldn't bring people with them, but if they brought items or some lower life forms they survived the reset. Which also meant that thanks to Merle being an absolute slob sometimes and losing his glasses so often they quickly discovered that when they reset, they always came back the same, clothing included. So if they happened to leave their coat on a chair or something similar before the reset... it duplicated.

Thanks to this eventually they all had spare clothes that they purposfully duplicated incase their "originals" were damaged beyond repair and they need something else to wear.

After Lup went missing Taako found one of those old robes and wore it around his neck like an infinity scarf. It was pretty torn up and almost falling apart as it was from one of their earliest cycles, but even so that's all Taako needed.

He gave a scrap of it to Barry to keep around his wrist, but nobody could take that robe off of him. Not until they found her.

And we all know what happened next.

The static was unbearable he couldn't focus, he had just killed someone. What was his name again? He fell really far. Where was he? Why was he here? Where was L-

Taako clutched his head again falling to his knees. He couldn't even finish that thought. His brain wouldn't make the connection and when he tried it just caused more pain. What was he forgetting?! It had to be important... right? He clutched the tattered red robe around his neck, he couldn't remember why but it calmed him. Helped him focus.

He stood up to his full wizardly height, (Oh, that's right he's got magic powers! How could he forget that?), trying to look around everything was fuzzy and looking up towards the taller parts of whatever he was on made him want to throw up.

Suddenly the whole platform he was standing on shook, apparently whatever death machine he was on was one the ground now? His ears twitched as he heard footsteps approach him and he clutched his wand in his hand ready to cast... damn, what spells could he do again?

Taako backed up to the railing as a woman walked towards him looking around worridly.

"T-Taako? Are you alright? Where's B- have you seen a man wearing blue jeans?" The woman said, Taako couldn't quite make out her features it was all... fuzzy like he couldn't quite focus on her face.

"I uh... might've seen him? Was he wearing-" He paused trying to remember what the guy looked like. "Blue jeans?"

"Yes, yes he was. Where did he go?" She looked really worried now, not good.

Taako's ears dropped and his voice raised up higher than usual, "Listen... the dude jumped. Just a bit ago, it was crazy I had nothing to do with it. He just jumped!" He saw her heart drop, okay, that might not have been the right thing to say.

Lucretia had lived with him for a century, she knew his tells, Taako was a terrible liar. She looked towards the railing, obvious scorch marks. Fuck. Barry had died hadn't he? How the hell was he going to keep his cool in the state he was in, even before she had tried to erase his memories. This was going to be difficult to explain... oh god, could he feel it like Magnus did? What if he went insane because of her? What if...

Lucretia sucked in a breath and tried to steady herself, she had a job to do. She was the only one of them willing to do what was necessary. She just had to take it one step at a time. Starting with getting the other Birds a place to start over. Starting with Taako.

"That's... too bad. Taako? I'm L- I'm a big fan. Could... I take you somewhere? I've got something for you I think you'll like."

"Anything for a fan." Taako smiled. He had never really met a fan before, and she had a gift? Perfect!

She lead him down through the hallways towards the boarding area, she visibly tenced as they heard someone wailing in the distance repeating something over and over. Taako asked what that guys deal was but she just continued moving and brought him out of the ship and showed Taako his gift. It was a wagon. The best looking wagon he had ever seen, with a sign on the side advertising 'Sizzle it up with Taako!'.

"This is just my style!" Taako said running up to it with a big smile on his face. "It'll really help get my brand out there! Thanks... you!"

Lucretia faintly smiled as Taako inspected the wagon and she was just about to leave when she noticed. Damn it, he's still wearing Lups robe, IPRE patch and all!

"Taako?" Lucretia said walking up to him, "You can have this wagon but-"

Taako's eyes narrowed at her, "Gift has a price tag hm? What do you want for it? An autograph, a meal made by me, some fucking blood what?"

She sighed, "No nothing like that just that... scarf?" She reached out towards it slowly, but Taako pulled himself away from her.

"My scarf? I- " Taako backed up further his back hitting the side of the wagon as he cluched part of that robe in his hands. "I can't..."

"What?"

"I said no can do Kemosabe. This scarf isn't going anywhere." Taako was scowling at her now, "It's... too important to me."

"But..." Lucretia was getting worried now, had she not erased enough? How could he remember her? "It's all tattered and torn, doesn't Taako from TV deserve a better scarf than that? I could get you another one."

"No. You can't replace this one. It belonged to my-" Taako cried out in pain static filling his mind as he tried to remember why it was so important to him, why did he have to keep this? All he could remember was, "It belonged to someone important from when I was little, I can't let it go. Not when I may never see them again, whoever they are."

Lucretia didn't push further, seeing Taako cry out like that... "Alright then, perhaps just a simple hug from my hero?"

Taako still seemed nervous but he relaxed a bit when she stopped pushing. "Fine then." He said holding his arms out.

Lucretia went in for the hug and thankfully enough for her Taako seriously botched his perception roll as she quickly removed the patch off of the robe and slipped it into her pocket. 

Backing away she said, "Have a good life Taako."

After she spoke one of the horses pulling the wagon sneezed making Taako turn his head to look, and when he looked back... the woman was gone. He clutched the scarf around his neck one last time before hopping up onto the wagon and setting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this oneshot!  
> It may not end up being a oneshot later knowing myself but oh well! Let me know if you enjoyed it :D


End file.
